


Freckles

by MilyV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, english isn't my first language but i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Yamaguchi couldn't understand why Tsukishima was staring at him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Freckles

It was already night time when the practice finished. After saying goodbye from their teammates, Yagamuchi and Tsukishima walked the same path they did every single day. It was part of their routine and it provided them an excuse to spend more time together. 

Every now and then, Yamaguchi caught Tsukishima staring at him. At first, he thought he was just seeing stuff. But after a while, he wondered if he had something in his face, maybe a booger hanging from his nose or something similar. 

They stopped at the mini-market to get a couple of sodas and then continued their way. As they were approaching a nearby park, Tsukishima decided it was a good place to hang out for a bit. There was enough light, yet there was no one around. 

They both sat at the swing and kept quiet for a while. However, Yamaguchi still felt that Tsukishima was staring at him. It was so intense that it was starting to bother him.

“Um, Tsuki?” Yamaguchi looked down at the ground. He was trying to figure out how to ask him.

“Can you look at me?” 

Yamaguchi’s interest picked when he heard that question. So he lift up his face and he realized there were barely a few inches of distance between them. 

“Do I have something in my face, Tsukki?” 

“Yes” 

Yamaguchi felt embarrassed at that moment. He wondered why Tsukishima took so long to tell him. While there were not a lot of people on their way, he couldn’t stop thinking that maybe those few people laughed at him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that before? I—”

“One, two, three…”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi was taken aback “What are you counting?Do I have that many boogers?” His voice was trembling. 

Tsukishima took his time. He kept counting for a while and then stopped. 

“Your freckles” 

“Oh…” Yamaguchi stared at the ground. He was so self-conscious about it and the fact that Tsukishima had focus his attention on that, made him feel ugly, not desirable at all. 

Suddenly, Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hands. Maybe he should have explained it better, he thought. 

“I wish I could cover them or something” Yamaguchi was struggling on the inside. What if Tsukishima was looking for a reason to dump him? His hands were shaking in fear. He swallowed his saliva, just waiting for those words to come out from Tsukishima. 

But he was about to get surprised.

“I love them” Tsukishima stroked Yamaguchi’s face, trying to be as careful as he was handling something very valuable. 

Yamaguchi was so amazed that he couldn’t think in a counter-argument. He had to heard that wrong, right? There was no reason for Tsukishima saying that.

“What, Tsukki?” He was perplexed.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and then he kissed him on the lips.

“I love them because they are a part of you” 

Yamaguchi felt his heart rise so fast, his love for Tsukishima grew even more. He went for a hug, trying to not fall from the swing. He couldn’t believe that, after all these years of knowing him, Tsukishima still managed to surprise him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
